Rei Sakuma
A self-proclaimed "Vampire" who becomes completely miserable when the sun shines on him, even in the early morning, Rei is one of the "Three Oddballs." While he appears sociable, he never shares his true intentions with anyone. He speaks and acts like an elder, and he also knows a lot about the school's history. Since he studied abroad for a year, he has to repeat a grade. Even though Rei is the president of the Light Music Club, he makes no effort to put things together. He loves his brother, second year Ritsu Sakuma, but receives harsh treatment in return. He is the leader of the unit UNDEAD. Appearance Rei is a tall young man with a good build. He has slightly long, wavy black hair that stops at his shoulders and curves inward, and red eyes. He wears the school uniform with the white shirt unbuttoned at the collar and a green tie. Over the shirt, he wears a dull brown sweater with dark gray buttons under his school blazer, which is left unbuttoned. He also wears black loafers and red stud earrings. On stage he wears UNDEAD's uniform. It includes a fur-lined jacket with half sleeves. It has double buttons on the front, outlined in red. The sides of the arms of the jacket are grey with a white pattern. The lining on the jacket is white. He wears a dark gray v-necked shirt that's tucked in. He also wears a dark gray belt, with a golden buckle. On the side, there's a dark gray bandanna with a white pattern. It has a golden beaded chain. He wears black pants and high black boots that cross down over the top. He wears a silver cross necklace, and black gloves with holes on the back of the hand. The outfit also has a black peaked cap, decorated with a silver beaded chain across the top. Trivia *Rei's autograph consists of his full name rendered in the Roman alphabet. *Rei is the leader of UNDEAD. *Much to Koga's annoyance, Rei calls him 'Doggie', completely disregarding the fact that the former insists he's a wolf. *Rei considers all of UNDEAD his 'children'. *He shares the same birthday as Izumi Sena from 3-A. *Rei is the only one to not have a spoken line in the first verse of Melody in the Dark. *Like Ritsu, he can play the piano, as well as the violin. *He shares a voice actor with Kashuu Kiyomitsu, who coincidentally has the same color scheme as him (red and black). *Rei's first name's kanji (零) stands for zero. Spoilers: *Leo has told Ritsu in the Raising Curtains! Dark Night Halloween event that Rei has, in the past, fallen unconscious and it was fortunate that Leo had found him and woken him up before anything worse could happen. *It is hinted that for an unspecified period of time, Rei had left Ritsu, making the latter despise him, even up till now. *Rei states that his coffin also doubles as a living space-- and by tricking it with excellent arranging skills, he's able to fit in items such as manga borrowed from Aoi-kun, gardening magazines, clothes and even a refrigerator full of dry-cured ham. *Koga has stated that back when he was a first year, the vampire had been much more energetic and could move around during the day. However, he had tired himself out during the 'war' and has remained in his weakened state ever since then. *It is revealed in the "2D☆STAR: UNDEAD Interview" that Rei had to repeat a year due to studying abroad. *It was stated in Reminiscence＊Gathering of the Three Magicians that Rei used to be the president of the student council until Tenshouin Eichi took over. *In Reminiscence＊Gathering of the Three Magicians, Rei spoke like how Koga does now. And after the "war", he started to sound like an old man. Koga used to say that he admires Rei a lot, maybe that is why Koga's speech sounds a lot like Rei's when he was a second-year. Relationships See Rei Sakuma/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "I felt that this is a character very worth portraying. He speaks like an old man; he has to repeat a grade; everyone treats him like a weirdo; and most of all, he's Dracula. I had a lot of fun acting out this character with so many quirky traits. Sakuma Rei... a great character, indeed." Category:Characters Category:UNDEAD Category:Student Category:3rd Year Category:Light Music Club Category:Class 3-B Category:Scorpio Category:Five Oddballs